1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing system, and more particularly to a data processing system which is adapted to permit performance of at least one of the functions of addition, correction, and deletion (hereinafter referred to as "alteration") on a message displayed on a help image display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, some if not all of versions of a data processing system using a computer as a core thereof, specifically so-called personal computers and office computers, are provided with a help function which is aimed at aiding in the operator's manipulation.
The term "help function" refers to a data processor capability that enables the operator of a given system, whenever need arises, to have information necessary for the operation of the system such as, for example, a message on how to use a keyboard or how to use a peripheral device displayed on an image display. From the message thus displayed, the operator learns how to use the keyboard, for example. Generally, the operator attains this help function by depressing a help key on the keyboard thereby effecting an interruption in the CPU operation and causing the message stored in advance in the program of the system to be displayed visibly.
Heretofore, the message desired to be visibly displayed by the depression of the help key has been set during the designing of the system and stored on the program.
The prior art described above has entailed the following disadvantage.
Since the choice of contents of the message to be displayed is left to the discretion of the designer of the system, the contents of the message do not always reflect the needs of the operator actually using the system. Frequently, the operator finds the contents of the message unsatisfactory because of the paradox that an unnecessary message is present but the message necessary for him is absent, for example.
Since the message is stored on the program, any attempt at making an addition, correction, or deletion with respect to the contents of the message necessitates an extremely difficult operation.
This invention has been produced for the solution of the disadvantage of the prior art described above. It is an object of this invention to provide a data processing system which is adapted to facilitate alteration of the message to be displayed on the help image display and consequently permit highly efficient performance of data processing without reference to the ability and experience on the part of the operator.